


Baby Girl, Let Me Work My Magic [Larry Version]

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Louis, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Harry, Feminine Harry, Fingering, Genderswap, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Crop Top, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, and i am turned on, girl harry, harry has nice boobs I'm so happy, harry is a fucking girl, it was a winstyles one so i made it to larry for the larries, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis eats harry out why not, louis though is a boy amen, male louis, they fuck in the bathrooms, this one shot was already written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a hot female and Louis' at a bar, he likes her and they fuck in the bar bathrooms. That's it really.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl, Let Me Work My Magic [Larry Version]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Winstyles One Shot, a chapter in the Breaking Harry Harry-Centric series. I decided to turn it into Larry. All I did was find and replace, so there may be some errors with the changes I have no idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, if you like female Harry so far from this I will do more!

Harry fixed her heavily breasted chest within her white crop top, loving the way the cloth had a tight wrap around the area. Her lips were firing red with her newest lipstick she had borrowed from her best friend (okay maybe she snuck it out, but no one needed to know that).  Her hips held on to a tight black skirt that hugged her pretty curves and long luscious curls placed sweetly around her face.

 

“Perfect.” She sighed with a twirl before her large closet mirror, loving how her body looked beautifully craft and sexual upon her taste. Harry really wanted to leave an impression tonight towards the boys and men that comes around a nearby club at the end of her street.

 

She didn’t want to get laid or anything because in all honestly she was not ready to have anything intimate tonight or for a round of rough sex, but she was ready to have some boys trail after her just for the fun of it.

 

“Oh, gotta go now.” Harry quipped as she pushed a few curls behind her ear, grabbing her small shoulder bag then headed off the door.

 

+++

 

It was bright, really bright and bombastic within the club and suddenly Harry wishes she didn’t come to the club alone because wow was she shy as hell to actually make any sexual impression. Her eyes glazed over the sweaty and crowded club and thought that maybe if she dunked down some alcohol she could actually do some stupid shit without even remembering it happening.

 

That goal was kept in her mind as she went for a straight beeline towards the liquor and other exotic drinks.

 

Her shy frown turned into a devious smirk as she plopped herself on top of a black leather stool and curled her hands over an empty glass, “Sir! I’d like to have a couple drinks!”

 

In a matter of seconds she was going to get crashed.

 

+++

 

Louis sighed as he walked into the club with a group of other lads; Nick, Jeff, and Xander all of whom he really loved spending his free time with especially when it came down to having a blast within drunk clubs and fucking half awoke bitches.

 

However, what caught Louis’s eyes was a curly haired brunette beauty that sat just a couple yards away from the bar’s entrance. He didn’t know why his eyes landed on her, or maybe because wow was this girl wearing the shortest and eye catching outerwear out of the entire club, but he did feel a perk of interest.

 

His attention was diverted, however, when he felt a nudge against his arm by one of his mates, Jeff, who looked slightly perplexed by Louis’s captivated behavior.

 

“You alright there, mate?” he asked as he led Louis to have a seat within one of the booths along the bar’s walls.

 

“Oh,” Louis laughed, “Yeah I’m perfectly fine.”

 

+++

 

Harry felt so fucking good and god yeah she was alone, but for some reason the numerous amount of drinks she took had a great toll on her and now her lips were slick and sweet with desire and her breasts were a bit stained by the alcohol that trickled down her chin. The crop top was a bit damp, but she could careless and her skirt continued to grow shorter as she squirmed within the bar stool, her silky legs on show for anyone who’s interested.

 

Oh and my was someone interested.

 

Before Harry could gulp down another drink, she felt a slight tap at the tip of her right shoulder.

“Who-” Harry looked slightly confused, but her mouth went dry as she looked back to see a dashing man broad at all corners with a smirk over his lips, “Why hello there.” She giggled and fuck was the alcohol doing a number on her.

 

“Hey, what’s your name pretty.” The man asked as he took an empty stool beside her.

 

“What’s your name.” Harry giggled, “My name’s Harry!”

 

The man only had his smile growing bigger, “My name is Louis. What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here at a place like this… alone.” He emphasized the term alone, eyes scattered over the girl’s curvy, petite body.

 

Harry chuckled, “I’m just here having a few maybe many drinks! There really isn’t much to do!” she pouted.

 

“Aw hey now,” Louis urged, “Why are you pouting pretty? You look so much more prettier when you smile, baby girl.”

 

Harry only eyed the man, “Hmmm really?”

“Yeah.” Louis leaned in closer, trying to get his body to be only a few mere centimeters away from the girl, allowing an arm to gently wrap around the hourglass waist, gently tightening the grip as he ushered against the now entranced Harry, “And you’d look so much more prettier if you were alone just with me.”

 

Harry felt her heart speed up as her chest pushed against the man, her lips clamped shut as Harry tried her best to suppress the moans because of her nipples going hard with the added brushing against them from the layers of clothes.

 

However, she shook her head, “I-I can’t.”

 

“Mmmm.” Louis urged, letting a few fingers prod against the bare midriff, “Why not, baby? Got a boyfriend?”

 

“Oh-” Harry shook her head, “No, it’s just I don’t- don’t feel like it.”

 

She shook a bit and managed to have the warm arms touching her to shiver off as she hopped off the stool, “But you are quite a heavenly man. See you around sometimes!” She winked and maybe left a kiss against the man’s cheek before she headed towards another direction of the bar.

 

Louis, though, sucked in a breath as he leaned back against the bar table with eyes closed as he tried to recollect the scent of strawberries and those thick breasts, with an added plus of how fucking beautiful the girl was. God he had to have her tonight, he just had to.

 

++++

 

Harry giggled constantly after having her body groped and touched in numerous places with an added gasp of how dominant male hands were and how they would casually feel up her body as she grind up against some unknown male. Her head would throw back against their shoulders as those very hands would slip under her short crop top to causally let those fingers and palms give a good hold over her boobs, leaving her to moan and cry to the beat of the club.

 

After leaving a few teasing twists and turns for the beautiful men among the club, she bidded her short goodbyes and headed off towards the bathrooms. “God, that was wild.” She whispered to herself, fanning and pulling up on her clothes. The skirt was pretty much skewed and her crop top was disheveled from the numerous amount of hands that snuck in.

 

She was so focused with adding some final touch ups to her makeup and her clothes that neither did she hear someone enter nor did she notice the bathroom door getting locked. She did not notice anything until she felt hands place themselves over her hips, squeezing gently. Harry gasped as she lurched up from her position.

 

“Holy-” She squealed as she was immediately spun around and pushed up against the nearest wall, “Oh God- Oh- Louis?” Harry was a bit astonished and slightly alarmed, but her breaths came out through puffs of lust and fuck she couldn’t believe this but the man was a bit too hot.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” The man chuckled, “Look right out sexy out there on the dance floor. Got me so fucking weak.” Louis dipped his nose in, skimming against the side of Harry’s neck who turned her head away as she swallowed, not sure how she was going to form any words.

 

“Oh- Oh Louis I-”

 

“Tell me baby, tell me how much you want me, baby girl.” Louis urged, trying his best to lay his lips over Harry’s but the girl would not have it and god the suffocation of being pushed up the wall, with nothing, but being faced with a horny man was doing things to Harry.

 

“I-” Harry swallowed  while trying to squirm out of the grasp, “I don’t want anything.”

 

“Oh baby-” Harry yelped once more as she was now pushed face front against the wall and now there was an arm forcing her hips to meet with Louis’s hard and clothed cock along with the other hand skimming across the bare skin of her legs, to her waist, and up under her top.

 

“Oh! Oh-” Harry shut her eyes as her jaw dropped with confused pleasure as her head shot back all while the heat of Louis’s hardened cock began to pulse blindly against their thin layer of clothes. He constantly pushed pushed against Harry’s hips trying to get the pure ecstasy to slip from her lips, “Oh my god.” Harry cried out.

 

Louis was breathing heavily against her ear, having it decided that he’d keep quiet as he tried to get his body to do the pleasurable begging for Harry to fall into submission.

 

“Oh fuck, Louis I don’t- oh my god.” Harry continued to remain vocal, the added heat of Louis’s yearning cock along with a curious hand up her top squeezing and playing with the tip of her nipples to get them harder than they already were.

 

“You know you want it baby, just let me take you here right now.” He ushered, “I’ll make you feel so fucking good.”

 

“You literally have your hand up your shirt without my permission- oh shit.” Harry cried out even louder as the arm wrapped around her waist now had a hand slipping under her skirt; then underneath the pink panties that locked them apart, Louis had his fingers dipped in and began to slide against her vagninal lips to gently prod over her clit.

 

Harry’s eyes were teared up, but she wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t want it or it just felt so good that she should take this lay with a man who’s hot as fuck with hands working magic.

 

“Come on, baby girl.” Louis urged once more, his fingers slick with the oncoming precum coming from Harry’s pussy, “You’re already getting so wet for me, baby. Fuck-” Harry hissed in pleasure as those fingers began to dip in more, almost as though they were going to finger her but not quite, “You’re so wet, oh my-”

 

“Fine!” Harry moaned as her head dropped back onto Louis’s shoulder, “Ugh-” She moaned once more her voice octaves higher, “P-Please more, more!”

 

“Thought you’d never say so.”

 

++++

 

“Oh! Oh! Ugh!” Harry felt herself fall apart by the second, with the bathroom door still locked and only a slight interruption from outsiders who were a bit pissed that the area was occupied. Louis, though, didn’t care and simply shut them down with a couple of yells or of course pressured his palm against Harry’s pussy a bit too much to have her scream a crackling cry of pleasure.

 

Currently, Louis had the pretty beauty laying down flat with back against the granite sink. His hands forced Harry’s sweet, pale thighs split apart and skirt pushed up all while his fingers gently played with her wet entrance. He was thriving the moment, watching the woman take shattered breaths all while her thighs quivered and hips stirred to the sensation. She couldn’t get enough, Harry felt herself going gone, twisting her head back and forth with a lump of pleasurable moans trapped at the back of her throat.

 

“Feel so good, right baby?” Louis whispered, “You’re so warm-”

 

“Oh!” Harry cried, arching higher.

 

“So fucking tight for me,” he praised, pushing his index finger deeper and deeper almost in awe as he watched his finger become swallowed up by Harry’s cunt, “Fuck.”

 

“You still-” Harry panted, “You still have your bloody clothes on.” She whined, “Get them off ‘s not fair.”

 

“Mmm now don’t you think you’re getting a little too ahead of yourself, pretty?”

 

“No.” retorted Harry, “You’ve been touching my clit for the past ten minutes, I want something more- hey don’t!”

 

Harry whimpered as Louis’s fingers left her body and she watched as he leaned over her, his body in between her legs with his clothed cock right against her cunt only overed by a thin cloth of her lace panties. She gasped, eyes gone shut as the pressure of Louis’s groin pressed up against her as his face hovered over her only a few centimeters away.

“Look at me, darling.” He whispered, arms now at either side of the girl’s head, “Open your eyes, come on, show me those pretty eyes.”

 

Harry obliged to his demands, opening them up slowly and it was evident she was losing herself quickly from the amount of pleasure that obscured her sanity. “Oh, Louis, please-”

 

Louis leaned in closer, his face in the depth of her pale neck as he ushered, “Please what?” lips slowly kissing up her jaw, “Got to speak to me-”

 

“Just take off your fucking clothes and fuck me!” Harry whimpered, “J-Just I-” her breaths were coming out short and in pants all while her mind revolved with what he could do to her in this bathroom, “Fuck me everywhere, every form here right now just-”

 

“Shhhh.”

 

Harry swallowed as the man pressed a finger to her lips, pushing them shut, “Please.”

 

++++

 

Their clothes were disregarded to the floor of the bathroom, well at least Louis’ were. Louis said he wanted to savor each inch of Harry before she was fully nude before him and at first Harry had no idea what he meant until he had her properly sat up on the bathroom sink. Louis was staring at her a bit, loving the pre disheveled state of her. The crop top somewhat loosened from the stretch of sneaky hands which was now slipping down her shoulders.

 

“What are you-” Harry was about to ask, confused with the pause until her eyes widened hands over her own lips as Louis dropped to his knees. Everything happened too fast at that moment. Her panties were first to be off her body and arms were pulling her thighs close, but before Harry could comprehend the situation Louis’s mouth clasped over her cunt.

 

“Oh my fucking g-god.” Harry yelped repeatedly, but Louis didn’t start off slow. He literally dived in and began to lick her up continuously and smirked against her clit as Harry continued to whimper.

 

Louis kiss her over, “Baby you taste so fucking good.” He whispered.

 

“Louis-” Her fingers curled into the man’s hair.

 

“Smell so good for me, baby.”

 

“Oh God, Louis-”

 

“Fuck-” He stopped whispering, allowing his tongue to push in between Harry’s intimate vaginal lips, “Ungh.” As though he were drowning in sweet ecstasy by Harry’s wetness that glided over his tastebuds.

 

“Oh Louis!” Harry panted harder, threw her head against the bathroom wall as she praised the man for treating her so right, “You know how to eat- eat your baby girl right. Feels so-” She gulped a shout down, “So fucking good.”

 

Louis pulled off, deciding she was loose enough from the tip of his tongue, “I can do so much more honey.”

 

++++

 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Harry cried out.

 

She had her arms against the sink tabletop now with hips facing Louis’s direction who was working Harry down. Louis, of course, was naked still but for Harry who had her dingy crop top and black skirt still over her body. This time, though, Louis decided to be a bloody tease.

 

He had her skirt crumpled up against her waist, bent over the tabletop, and arse up all while her cunt leaked in search for some release. Louis had his hardened cock slide in between her thighs and over her entrance constantly, loving the increased volume of her wrecked vocals.

 

She continued to push back and forward every time his pulsating cock would slide over her, their fluids mixing in with the added taste of lust.

 

“E-Enough.” Harry panted, “We- We’ve been at this for a while, just fucking- Oh!”

 

She arched back into Louis’s chest as the man slipped a bit of his head into her pushing in, but not too much. Her lips quivered and she might as well start crying because everything felt so much and Harry might have been overreacting, but it's been awhile since she’s done this with anyone.

 

“Patience is key, darling.” The man whispered against her cheek with an arm wrapped around her chest, pushing her breasts up all while getting her closer to his chest.

 

“Oh god, take your philosophy shit and fuck off, just- just do something more on me please-” Harry whimpered, “Fucking please.”

 

Louis only chuckled now, somehow still confident of his posture all while Harry continued to fall into submission. His hands were freed and slid up from her waist to edge in under the hem of Harry’s top (he couldn’t help it he was just too infatuated by the beauty of her round breasts tucked beneath her top) to let his fingers pressure over her nipples against and cup around the round supply of skin, gently squeezing. It pleased Louis, the feel of her boobs like a firm sponge every time he squeezed and released. It got him even harder as he watched the pretty girl quiver every time with jaw dropped and sweat glistening over her skin.  

 

“Feels real good huh?” The man spoke.

 

“Yes-”

 

“Love my hands up your little slutty shirt right, baby?”

 

“YesYes-”

 

“Love my fingers playing with your pretty nipples? Right baby?” Louis inquired.

 

“Oh God, yes, fuck.” She whined, “Louis please push a little more please I need-”

 

“Need what, cutie?”

 

“Need your cock in me please- so close- please I-” Harry twisted her hips a little more, pushing them back as she sighed to the feel of Louis’s head sinking deeper, “Oh my.”

 

Louis, not quite doing much but for squeezing Harry’s boobs within his hands, decided to stand still allowing Harry to take slight control as she pushed back, groaning in disappointment when the head of his cock wouldn’t go right into her or would go astray from her entrance.

 

“Thought you-” Harry whimpered as she took her own hands to wrap around Louis’s, both of them now squeezing her chest in unison, “Wanted to make me feel so good, Louis. Why are you making your baby girl cry?”

 

“Oh love,” Louis chuckled, “You don’t understand, you don’t get it huh?”

 

“G-Get what?”

 

“How pretty your voice is when it cries for my cock. Sound so precious, baby girl.”

 

“I’ll sound even better if you push into- oh oh fuck fuck fuck!” Harry squealed, squirming now as Louis gave one hard push right into her. Like an arrow hitting a bull’s eye, his hips pushed and cock dived into her sinking so perfectly. The slick saliva from Louis’s tongue and their over spills of precum worked perfectly as lube, allowing the man to easily push in.

 

“YesYesYesYes!” Harry cried and Louis had his hands working to tear her crop top off along with any excess under shirts and easily unzipping Harry’s skirt off her waist, everything going so fast now as Louis’s hands clasped and slapped the now revealed arse.

 

He was thrusting in a pattern, loving how Harry worked as well which gave a bouncing visual as she thrusted back and he thrusted forward. Harry fell forward, hands on the sink with jaw dropped and lips blood red. Her head held high as she let out pretty sounds of “oh oh oh oh” over and over again.

 

Louis loved it, loved the way his hips would simply thrust in and Harry’s a squirming mess. She bounced against his cock and her beautiful curls of hair played along with the rhythm. Harry’s boobs were jiggling each time and fuck it attracted Louis to the max. After a couple easy slaps to her arse he had both hands once again over her breasts, squeezing and releasing every few seconds, the love for her heated body growing.

 

“Oh god, Louis, I’m so close I, fuck fuck-” Harry was crying now, tears dripping down her face all under the call of pleasure, “Louis, Louis, oh Louis! Oh fuck!”

 

Both were at their edge of release, but before Louis was ready to let go he slipped out, immediately pushing Harry back flat against the sink, noting the way her curves jiggled to the fast movement, and thrust back in with her legs forced over his shoulders.

 

“FUCK!” Harry screamed, “YES!” She cried out, “YES! OH MY GOD!” Louis went autopilot as he thrust in violently which left Harry to literally quake over the table top. He bent himself over, though, loving the fact that this beauty was so fucking flexible especially since he was leaning in to kiss Harry. Harry was practically bent in fucking half as Louis slipped kisses over her breasts and up to her lips, leaving a bruising snog behind.

 

Their lips cascaded over each other’s as Harry let out muffled moans, eyes closed as Louis went even harder if it were even possible. She loved it and fuck was she stupid to have even rejected the offer. Her high was coming soon and all Harry could do was whimper, yelp, cry, and clench every time a special spot inside her was touched by Louis’s cock.

 

“Tell me baby girl,” Louis whispered, forehead rested upon Harry’s, “How do you feel.”

 

“I feel like magic, Daddy.”

 

Both screamed as their fluids were released, Harry broken down to weak sobs as the sensation stimulated her senses, god she was wrecked so fucking good.

 

+++++

 

“Oh god.” Harry whined in annoyance.

 

It’s been a dead two minutes after cleaning up from this sexcapade both Louis and Harry shared. She was quite surprised the bar was still bombastically loud with no one bothering to check up the bathrooms. Or it was probably because Harry’s screams were what kept them out.

 

She was cleaning herself up with the help of Louis who was such a sweetheart after their rough banging, bringing slightly damped tissues to wipe up her cunt and sweaty body. However, it was a bit difficult because every few seconds they’d break into a nude, heated kiss.

 

“All set, lovely?” Louis asked who was now dressed and properly suited as if nothing ever happened, but for the slight red over his cheeks.

 

“I look sluttier than before.” Harry whimpered, crossing her arms over her chest. The crop top was stained with wet spots of come and an add of stretchiness since boys would just keep on pulling under there, her skirt was wrinkled and bunched up awfully, and Harry over all looked like fresh sex.

 

“Oh baby girl.” Louis cooed coming forward to wrap a gentle arm over her waist, pressing her up to his chest, “You look beautiful to me, a product of my work. A very pretty one.”

 

Harry blushed, looking down to their feet, but Louis didn’t want any of that and pushed her head up to leave a soft kiss. Their lips smacked gently before Louis whispered once more, “You taste and feel so good for me, baby. I’ll never forget you.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never, baby girl.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @harryonmen!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, if you like female Harry so far from this I will do more!


End file.
